A Reversal of Fate
by AncientOmega
Summary: Tamaki Zakuri experienced a traumatic event that cost him his mother, sister, and his right leg. He has terrible scars that cover over forty percent of his body. Eight years later, he's a high school senior who recently enrolled into Yamaku High School. Ridden with a terrible cardiac disease on top of all the tragedy, he struggles to find his niche in this new life he has found.
1. Scene One: Introductions are a Drag!

**Scene One: Introductions are a Drag!**

So this is Yamaku, eh?

When I saw that this place was available for me after my second heart attack, I thought hard about what being here might do for my health. Famous 24/7 medical staff. On site gym and physical therapy.

My dad thought it best for me to apply here, especially since my latest tempt of fate nearly cost me more than a leg and a few scars. I nearly lost everything. Again.

As we walked into the main gate, I notice a sickeningly sterile look to the path that we walk. The greenery, meant not as a sight, but more an image of mental therapy, is succinct in detail, meticulous in placement, and downright creepy in how plain it looks. The atmosphere is reminiscent of everything being replaced by an exact copy.

While I'm in my own thoughts, I fail to notice the fact that we have reached the front door. As my dad opens the door and I stumble in, a man, who bears an uncanny and utterly strange resemblance to a doctor I've seen somewhere, greets me personally.

"Ah, you must be Takari…Zak…?"

"Tamaki, sir. Tamaki Zakuri."

"Yes, that was the name. I'm Mutou. I'll be your homeroom and science teacher in class 3-3. "

His palm is strong, yet cold as a wet noodle. My dad introduces himself, then, ultimately, excuses himself to sort out my situation in the school's office. After a short pause, he returns, handing me a room key.

"I'll talk to you soon, Zak. I've got to get your uniforms to your room. Make me prouder than ever!"

He walks out the main entrance, heading towards the vintage looking buildings. Living on campus won't be so hard. I turn towards Mutou who is currently deciding on which face to make in reaction to my arrival.

"Well, Tamaki, would you like to introduce yourself? No pressure to do so, but if you'd like…?"

"Sure, sir. Wouldn't hurt me to introduce myself to the people I'll be seeing the rest of the year. By the way sir, you remind me of someone I've seen before, a Dr. Howe or Dr. Why, someone like that?"

He makes face that doesn't quite contort involuntarily, as if he were forcing a smile to make itself.

"I get that a lot. Now, to class."

We traverse the stairs to the third floor, finding the door marked '3-3'. Mutou motions for me to stay in place until he gives me a signal. As he begins his almost monotone speech, I block out the endowments of my appearance and being to wonder what I'll encounter in there. I wonder if there is anyone like me in there. Scarred and broken. My overthought contemplations are interrupted by the 'signal' Mutou gives for me to enter.

What I see intrigues me.

An assortment of people, my age, who all have some sort of struggle they have to overcome. One girl is missing a thumb, one boy relies on a cane, and another girl has bleach blonde hair and red eyes. But one catches my gaze. A girl with straight, violet hair stares at me back. She has a similar disfigurement. She looks away sheepishly, like a hare who just locked eyes with a fox. I continue on to a brunette who hasn't stopped watching me since I came in. Hakamichi Shizune. I never thought I'd see he cat-like eyes again. Next to her I see a bubbly, pink-drill haired girl who's blushing from chin to cheek. Kind of creepy, reminds me of Pinkie, my fellow bronies know what I'm talking about. But her smile is still kind of cute.

I center up in the front of the room.

"Well, I'm Tamaki Zakuri. Hobbies, I guess, would include videogames, music, anything that includes computers and making videos. I have band, of which two members actually attend this school. Anybody know Matsuharu Kakashi or Akashi Sakura? Not a big sports fellow, 'cept for maybe parkour. If there's anything else you want to know about me just ask me later!"

Mutou points me towards the empty desk next to Pinkie. As I approach the desk, I rotate towards Shizune and sign a few words:

[Hey. It's good to see you again, Shizune.]

[It's been awhile, Zakuri.]

"You must be Zacchan~! I'm glad to finally meet~ you~! Shicchan was telling me about you~. Yay~ yay~! I'm Misha~!"

In those few, choppy sentences her entire personality was pushed forth at me like a whirlwind of bubbles and laughter.

"Eh, yo. I'm Zakuri, but I guess you're straight to the pet names. It's good to meet you Misha. I look forward to working with you and Shizune."

"Shicchan says that we~ should start on this hand out~! She says you'd hate to start the first day failing~!"

It's only now that I'm realizing just how loud a volume Misha maintains throughout the entire conversation. It makes me realize that she is probably an outgoing and REALLY outspoken girl. It is VERY endearing.

I lean over to Shizune's view.

[Thanks.]

She simply nods her head in pleasure and we continue our work for the rest of the period. It's mostly uneventful, until the amethyst eyed girl gets up with all her belongings and walks out of class. It catches my attention for long enough that Misha and Shizune are staring impatiently, waiting for my input into the problem.

"What's wrong Zacchan?"

"Sorry, that girl just exiting without acknowledgement distracted me. What's her name?"

"Hanako? She's just… I'm sorry, Zacchan~! I don't know what~ to tell you."

Lunch break comes a few minutes later. Since Shizune and Misha are the only ones I know by first names, I automatically follow them to the cafeteria.


	2. Scenes 2-7: Old Friends, New Places

**Scene Two: Unidentifiable Food Stuffs**

"It's the cafeteria~~!"

A grasp of the obvious never seems to loosen for Misha. She yelled that at the top of her current volume, so probably everyone there heard her. I look at the menus and see the full scope of dietary plans this school support. Every calorie and carb is documented on the menu. This helps those with prescribed daily intake make decisions for what they need to eat during the meal.

Now who has the firm grip obviousness?

[Hey, Shizune. What kinds of extracurricular activities are here?]

She looks at me with a cold, analytical stare documenting my movements as she ponders what to sign in response. I feel bad because I've heard her beautiful voice before and, yet, she can't experience the music and sounds I want her to encounter.

[Well, now that you mention it…]

"There's always Student Council~, Zacchan! You already know us, so~ you can join and all of us can have a great time~~! Please, Zacchan~! Please join up!"

"While your enthusiasm is duly noted Misha, I can't help but feel as if you both have a biased towards me joining Student Council. Meh, plus it's too early to join a club. I was wondering if there is a requirement to join a club at this school."

The lunch bell signals the end to our break and we return to class. The rest of the day passes uneventfully and ask Shizune and Misha for a quick tour. They show me to my real destination, the nurse dorm, and I thank them as they retire to their quarters.

**Scene Three: Spoon Man**

I walk into the room after being ushered in. I spy a young man who is wearing white overcoat typing overly long and complicated lists of documentations and files. He turns to me with a smile noting my presence.

"Hello there."

"Hello. My name's Tamaki Zakuri. I was told to visit you after school."

"Ah! Yes! Tamaki, have a seat and we'll begin."

"So it says here you have cardiac arrhythmia, over forty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue, missing right leg and are partially blind."

"Yes, sir."

"You can just call me nurse. Everyone seems to. Now, I have your meds, here."

He handed me a box full of medications. I've been taking them for eight years, and they have been streamlined, but they just seem the multiply every time I get a refill.

"So, it's been, what? Eight years? How are you today on your first day at Yamaku? Everything going according to plan?"

"So far, yeah. It's been a cool day. Met a few people and make two new friends, I guess."

"That's good. If you ever need advice I'll be here. I'm sure you have a need to rest so I'll let you go to your room."

I find myself at room, with my hand on the knob.

**Scene Four…**

As I slowly turn the key to unlock room 122, I sense a disturbing figure breathing down my neck. This shadow is preparing to pounce on me at any moment, its hands ready to grip and slash me.

**…****It's Your Neighbor, Kenji!**

"Who are you?!"

A boy with a Gryffindor color-coded scarf and huge, round spectacles greets me with a massive scowl.

"Well?"

"I guess I'm your neighbor. Name's Tamaki Zakuri. Pleasure to m…"

"Oh! Sup dude! My name's Kenji. I wouldn't head in there if I were you. I saw an older fellow walk in there. He looked like a real feminist follower. He probably planted a trap in there to capture you and convert you, and, if you're their target, that means I'm next!"

So not only is he a Daniel Radcliff look-a-like, but a conspiracy theorist. And he looks like an expert. Great.

"Watch your back, man. These feminists are everywhere, even stooping so low as to ensnare men to do their bidding! Those witches! And they be trippin' if they think they can indoctrinate me! You hear me you indoctrinating, stooping witches! You'll never get me."

"Hey, Kenji. Are you alright, bro? You look worse than a cherry in summer."

He looks at me with a face of wrinkled, red, sweat covered pain. Kind of creepy. Again.

"Sorry. Feminists set me off."

"Yeah, I noticed. Look that was my dad. And I know that he is not a member of the dastardly feminist Nazis. He's a member of the Japanese Conservative Party."

"Oh. Alright. See yah, man. Gotta do some super covert recon stuff. Catch yah later!"

He must be at least partially blind. Either that or this conversation was entirely conducted towards the wall opposite of me. Even I'm not that blind. I mean, I can barely see out of my right eye, but come ON.

**Scene Five: A New Home**

I set out my medication on the night stand, carefully settling each bottle as if they were a china doll. I sort out my night's medication, and devour them, making a soured face as I consume the handful. A sharp pain emanates from throat and I take a sip of water to assuage the fury of agony in my throat. I could breathe fire right now. No matter how many times I take these medicines, it gets worse with each new med.

A throbbing headache engulfs my cephalic region. My God! This pain is never ending, but I'll have to deal with it. I have dealt with it for years. I take off my right leg prosthetic and wash the amputated region with a wet cloth. Leaning back I let out a loud sigh.

So, this is my new life as a student of Yamaku academy.

My thoughts are back to that Hanako girl. She was kind of cute in her own way. But what really drew my attention was her scars. She's like a mirror image of me. Which is interesting, because, up 'til now, I was the only special case I knew about. First day of school and I've already got girls on my mind. I don't even know her, but…

With a sigh, I rest my head on the pillow. Tomorrow I'll definitely redecorated these sterile walls. But, with better judgment, I get up, lock the door, strip to my boxers, put the clothes into a bin in my closet, shut off the light, and drift off into the Fade.

**Scene Six: A Bad Memory**

"He's flat-lining! Get me a pace-maker and a damn tourniquet on that leg!"

"Half his body is burnt. He's losing blood at an accelerated rate! We may lose him!"

"Damn it, don't talk like that! It's our job to believe that we can save him!"

"Y-yes, sir."

"His mother and sister aren't going to make it. They took the brunt of the collision, but we may be able to save him!"

"Hold on, Zakuri. We'll get you there safely."

Is this…

…what death is, mommy?

Karin?

Mom! Karin!

"MOM! KARIN!"

Shit!

These nightmares haunt me more and more frequently. I thought I was over my ghosts, that if I learned to let go, I might be able to move on. But my subconscious had a different plan in the works. So many bad thoughts and pains rush to me in a single second and are gone before my body can adjust to it.

In a dripping sweat and heat corroded condition, I look at the clock. Its only 2:00 a.m. I place my heavy head on the cloud-like pillow. I don't pity myself, but, instead, curse my body's weaknesses. My heart is heavy, my eyelids are twenty pound weights, my body numb, and my head is sweltering and swollen. I rest for the next few hours, recovering from the episode. I'm strong enough to survive this. I've been through worse.

I look back to discover that it's suddenly 5:00 a.m. and I'm feeling better than I did those few hours ago. It feels as if it were only a nightmare with another, as if it were a torturous cycle of agony.

**Scene Seven: A New Dawn**

It appears I'm the only one up this early, seeing as I'm the only who appears to be alive and awake in the building. I enter the shower and set it to cold. I need it, considering what a crazy first night I had.

As I dry off, I get a look at myself in the mirror.

This… face doesn't feel like its mine. This body doesn't feel like its mine. I sometimes question who I am. But I realize that it's futile to ponder such pessimistic thoughts and banish them from my being. These self-made demons will not rule me.

Now or ever. I know who I am. I AM Tamaki Zakuri. Not a fountain well of despair and pity. I am me, and no one can take that away. Even if my appearance may change.

I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I don't have to be at school just yet, so I decide to pack my things and just meander through the grounds. The serenity of the layout clams my anxiety. My guess was correct then. Looking at the barely risen sun fills my heart with a comfort I haven't felt in years. Finding such beauty in a dark place only increases my resolve and gives me the reason to try again. I feel alive once again. Breaking away from this uplifting light, I look at my watch a see that class begins in forty-five minutes, and, with a new spring in my step, I make haste to Room 3-3.

The place is all but deserted. Only a few students are here. A girl missing one of her hands steps in my direction and introduces herself. She's wearing a boy's uniform shirt and tie instead of the normal blouse. And, despite how much I try to be a gentleman, I continuously notice how tight it looks on her figure. She's probably a sports nerd. She's exceptionally cute. Man, I gotta get my new priorities straight!

"Yo! I'm Miki. You're Zakuri, right?"

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you, Miki. So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to meet the new guy in person. I heard your introduction yesterday. So, you parkour? That. Is. Awesome."

"Well, I think it's really fun and the wicked moves are really awesome."

"You also play instruments? What kinds?"

"My first real love was guitar. My dad plays as a hobby, but I hope to play professionally. It's our thing, ya know. I can also play piano, sax, trombone, and drums."

"You should totally gig in this school from time to time. You said two members go here, right? So! You guys should totally do a show for the festival."

"Festival?"

"Yeah, it's in two weeks. It's this thing the school puts on for the community around it. Everyone gets together and plays games, eats good food, and has a totally awesome time with everyone else. It's like a come together for this town and our school. We're on a mountain so that makes it even cooler."

"Heh, I see what you did there. I'll think about it, sure. It was cool meeting you, Miki."

"Even better for me, cutie."

God, it's like she wants me to fail miserably in front of everyone. She's cute, but so incredibly blunt and teasing. What an interesting girl. She has a smile of the Cheshire. Creepy and cute.

I take a seat as more and more students pour in from wherever they arrived from. Including the dynamic duo.

[You are early, Zakuri.]

"Wow, Zacchan! You're here earlier than we usually are~! You make us look kind of bad~!"

"Kind of?"

"Only slightly~!"

"Perish the thought. I had a rough morning. So I decided to walk around the grounds as the sun was rising, and that put me in a better mood."

They both look at me with worry, and I can't help but feel slightly guilty for putting them on edge this early.

"But, look. I'm fine really. Thanks for your concern. Truly, I'll be fine."

Shizune, ever ready with a reversal of topics, took the opportunity to ask a question that has been, obviously, bothering her.

[Have you thought about joining Student Council?]

"No, sorry, but since it is only the second day, I haven't really thought about joining a club. I don't even have my room in the way I'd like to yet."

She and Misha both accept this honest apology with smiling faces. Really caking on the cuteness today. GAH! There I go again. What's wrong with me?

They take their seats beside me, and, before I know it, my attention's thrown at the door. I see a timid, rabbit-like figure walk through the door. I can't help but feel like I'm staring, but Hanako is very enrapturing right now.

She maneuvers to her seat in the back, and, with that, she's the last to appear for class.

Except of course, Mutou isn't present yet.

"Hey, girls. Do you know where Mutou is?"

They both shake their heads in odd, synchronized fashion.

[He's like this from time to time.]

"He sometimes walks in in the middle of a lecture that he starts when he enters the third floor stairwell. Weird~!"

"… so, if you were to stand on an event horizon of a black hole, it would be a real life third-person perspective, because…"

My God! Astronomical and quantum physics? As if normal sciences weren't fickle enough. This is going to be an interesting class.

And so, it really wasn't. Mutou's wind was kicked out of his sails pretty early on, so he just switched to the "Big Book of Science Worksheets, Volume VI, Extended Copy; 5th Edition" and pulled from a section that dealt with our current material. He sometimes seems so miserable to me.

As the school day began its close, I ask the Dynamic Ultimate Tag-Team Ultra Duo if there might be library on campus. They say yes, but, not long after, they're after me about a position on student council. Again. I have to let them do easy, and say that it's still too early to make such an important decision. I had to practically bat them away!

Descending to the second floor, I make an earth-shattering revelation. This school's floors are an exact carbon copy of each other. Obviously to make navigation much easier, but this is almost my biggest fear; that everything is a replaced copy of the original item. Oh! That wasn't the revelation. I actually realized that I don't know the way to the library. Oh well. Looks like I'll have to play 'Eannie-Meannie-Miney-Moe' with the doors. This one doesn't look so bad.

I swing open the door slowly to a beautiful figure calmly sitting with incredible posture and wavy, long, blonde hair.

"Hello, there. Would you care for a cup tea?"

She asks this simple question with such politeness and innocence.

"I would certainly love a cup, Blondie."

"My, my! Zakuri! It's so wonderful to hear your voice again!"


	3. Scenes 8-10: The Contrast

**Scene Eight: An Old Friend, Blistered Heart**

Lilly Satou.

That's the name of the beautiful figure before me. I haven't seen her in three years. I'm really glad to finally meet her again. She's the paragon of beauty, intelligence, politeness, and playfulness. To those who've probably met her, she's the most reserved, professional, and adult-like girl they know. But I know, at her core, she's a little girl on the inside, with a delicate heart. She came with her sister, Akira, to live with us for about two years. She and I were best friends. She once told me I was like a true brother to her, though one look at Akira and you would've never guessed that she didn't have one.

I grab the empty seat as Lilly delicately prepares a cup of tea by measuring with her index finger. She may be blind, but I've always been impressed by the way she conquers her disability. She lives as normally as she can.

It was about the sixteenth month after Lilly and Akira moved in. I found Lilly outside my room. Heh, her hearing was fine-tuned even back then.

"Oh! Hello. Who's there?"

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?"

"Ah, Zakuri! I… I wanted to… ask you something."

"And that might be?"

"Can… C-can I, uh, feel your face?"

I was struck by such a question. My wounds were still four years fresh, and I still felt uncomfortable with anyone touching me. I must have been quite, because she started fidgeting and looking uncomfortable.

"Its…okay if you don't… want me to."

"No, I-I was just startled is all! Of course you can Blondie!"

She lifted her hands hesitantly yet excitedly. I took her hands in mine and guided them to my face. She didn't gasp in horror. Not once did she call me a freak and run frightened. She was so nice to me when she felt my face. My heart sank in the realization that she might be faking it, but it rose through my throat when she said a few words after drawing back from my head.

"Your… really, kind of c-cute, Zakuri," she said giggling with the laugh that only makes itself known when she's truly happy.

She etched my entire head into her mind with a few strokes of her palm. She thanked me for my time. I couldn't help but grin stupidly. I had been avoided because of the way I looked for so long, that, when I heard those words, I couldn't help but be happy for the first time in a long while.

"I didn't know you attend here, Zakuri."

Her speech broke me out of my reverie, causing me to be a bit surprised.

"I decided to attend after a little trouble I got into last year."

A mixed look of worry and panic took her over.

"Did it have anything to do with your heart?"

"Yeah, I did something stupid and had a bad episode. I'm fine now, and enough about me. It's been way too long since we last met, and I am truly happy to see you again, Lilly."

"Zakuri… Well, I've been well. Usually there is someone else in here with me. Often we eat lunch in this very room. How has your first few days been at our fair Yamaku Academy? You are… well, yes?"

"Yeah. It's good to be in a place where my scars are just that. Scars. Nobody treats me any different just because I have them. It's really nice. Shizune's been trying to rope me into the Student Council though. That's kind of interesting. Seeing Misha and her try to get me to join."

"She can be a handful sometimes, yes? Well it's good to hear you have started to feel accepted by our students and faculty. So, how did you find your way here, Zakuri?"

"I was actually looking for the library!"

She giggled teasingly at the thought of me running from door to door, looking for a place filled with books.

"I can show you the way, if you are really interested."

"It'd be much appreciated after I finish my tea."

**Scene Nine: A Reflection**

…

"Has it gotten so late?"

Lilly perked he head in my direction to show that she was listening.

"My, I hope it's not yet six o'clock. That is when the library closes."

I rotated my wrist towards my face to check the time. Thankfully, we had an hour and a half to make it to the library.

"We should probably start heading out. The library closes in ninety minutes, so we should book it if we want an adequate amount of time to do what we need to do."

"Hemph. 'Book it'? I could have come up with a better pun than that. But still, your argument is undebatable."

I offered to clean up the tea we had in the tranquil room. I finish, and Lilly and I start towards the Halls of Knowledge. It's not really called that, but whatever. I liked it.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the entrance to the Home of the Books. I'm just full of terrible puns today. As we walk in, I hear a loud thump coming from underneath the desk next to the entrance. Lilly perks her head toward the disturbance.

"Ow…"

A voice of annoyed agony groan from its spot within the desk.

"Would that happen to be Yuuko," Lilly questioned the air.

A figure jumped from the counter with a face of apology and surprise. She had long, red hair, specs, and a neurotic sense of duty to sincerely apologize for simply breathing. She was covered in sweat and freckles, and she was rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"Ah! Lilly! I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell. I was just reaching for a pencil I dropped when I heard you enter. Oh. Hello. Who's this?"

"Yukko, this is Zakuri. He is a truly treasured friend. Zakuri, this is Yuuko. Our resident librarian…," she paused," and the most sincere person on campus."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuuko."

"A pleasure! Lilly, I have to talk with you about your order of English, braille books."

"Have they come in yet?"

"No…"

I decided it was better for their conversation to be just between them, and excused myself to go look for a book or two. I past rows and rows of bound paper in between everything from leather covers to plastic sleeves. I picked out a few books from familiar authors. A collection of Tennyson here, and a Lovecraftian novel there are just two of the books I picked up. I was roaming around when I spied her again. Hanako.

She was sitting on one of the bean bags in the secluded area of the library where no one but a true adventurer could find. I read that in a manga once. Well, here goes nothing!

I stepped into her territory and found another beanbag to sit down on. She looked frightened by my sudden intrusion.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Hey, my name's Tamaki Zakuri. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"It's okay. S-sure. I already k-knew your name though."

"I like personal introductions much better than formalities."

"Then m-my name is H-hanako."

"That's a cool name."

She blushed a hard crimson in her cheeks and ears. Conversation dropped off after that small introduction. Every now and then, she would glance in my direction, like a hare would at a predator. I know this, because I occasionally did the same. This went back and forth until a final moment when our eyes, well, her eyes, my eye, met each other. She went into complete panic mode.

"I…I…"

"I?"

"Igottagodosomthing!"

She stormed off with such s fright that I had let her get about fifteen feet before I processed what exactly was going on.

"Hey! Hanako!"

She must have been worried that I was staring at her scars. Which is a silly notion, considering that I have the exact same problem and experiences. If she was constantly glanced at me, then she should've at least notice my scared face. I walk out to where Yuuko and Lilly are still conversing.

"Did you guys happen to notice a girl storm out of here? She had long, violet hair."

"Oh, dear. You must mean Hanako, right?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I will go and collect her. I'll talk to you later, Yuuko. Farewell, Zakuri."

And with that, she left at an increased pace, no doubt to go calm Hanako down.

"I messed that up, big time."

"Well, what did you do?"

"Glance in her direction after trying to strike up a conversation. Good thing I didn't bust out any cheesy one liners, who knows what would've happened."

"Well, that girl is a special case. She's quite anti-social. Even to me. You may have set her off and she got scarred. She is kind of apprehensive towards those she knows and even more anxious around complete strangers. You probably should have been more tactful."

"Should've left her alone. Huh, I have books over by where we were. I'll go get them."

I came back with my books in tow.

"Tennyson and Lovecraft. That's an interesting combo. I hope you enjoy them."

Maybe that was the tact Yuuko was talking about. After that I wind up back in my dorm room, thumbing through the pages of Tennyson.

**Scene Ten: Night Terror**

_Every journey begins with the catalyst, that which sets off the beginning of a reaction._

"Is mommy and Karin coming back daddy?"

"No, Zakuri…I-I'm sorry. Mommy and sissy aren't coming back. Not this time."

"Was it my fault? Why aren't they coming back?"

"No, Zak. They are…"

"Gone? Is that why I'm attached to these cables? Is that why I don't have my leg anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Zak. You may be able to walk again with a prosthetic, but you'll have to go through physical therapy."

"Is that like PE? I had fun in PE. What about my cuts on my skin?"

"They're not cuts, Zak. Th-they're… burns. We can't get rid of them. The skin wouldn't graft and settle properly over time, because of your age."

"Karin missed her birthday, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Is my heart really broken? Mommy said that hers was broken after she lost her necklace. Can my heart be fixed?"

"Not literally, just know… know that you have to take medication from now on. You'll have Daddy help you from now on. It'll be okay, Sport. It'll be…be…"

I was too young to understand anything back then. Dad tried so hard to keep from falling apart. I was all he had left to live for, and he gave his damnedest for me, for everything.

Its four a.m. God, how my mind annoys me. I've been laying here for over an hour pondering why that memory was chosen from my banks. Oh look. 5:30 a.m. Time for class at Yamaku. I wonder what awaits me today.


	4. Scenes 11-12: The Complement

**Scene Eleven: Something in Common**

…

The entire first half of class passes uneventfully. Lunch makes itself know with its bell. I get up from desk only to be cornered by the tag team duo of Shizune and Misha.

"Hello~ Zacchan! We were wondering if~ you'd like to~"

Great! What're they going for now?

"~have lunch with us!"

"Yeah, why not? What do you think they have in the cafeteria?"

"Silly~! We're planning on going into town for lunch!"

"Then, we'd better get going if we all want an adequate meal."

[Don't worry about digging in your wallet. I've decided to treat us all to this meal. We plan on going to this little café in town. It's in the style of an old Chinese tea shop. It's called the Shanghai.]

[Thanks, Shizune. That's really kind of you.]

We walked into the hallway, all ready to travel to the Shanghai. That's when…

She happened.

I felt a sharp knock in my chest as my assailant and I fell to the floor. What I saw was not what I was expecting. She had on two running prosthetics and a girl's track uniform. She had pink hair pulled up into twin-tails. She was overly cute with her slightly wrinkled nose.

"Aw, man. Ow! Hey, are you okay?"

She was as cute as a puppy when she got up. My one weakness. I moved to answer when it hit. My heart rate increase without rhythm causing a sharp pain to shoot through my left arm. I rubbed my chest while taking slow deep breaths in order to keep from losing consciousness. Turns out she just knocked the wind out of me. She's powerful for her size.

"Hey, do I need to get the nurse?!"

Suddenly, I remember why I'm on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just knocked the wind outta me."

Not long after I get up, Shizune's already on this girl's case.

[Miss Ibaraziki, are you not aware of the rules of the halls? There is to be no running. Zakuri has an important heart condition and you could've hurt him big time.]

This was all coming out of Misha's mouth, so it lessened in severity. But, that was private information Shizune. You could've just told her to be more careful.

"Omygosh! I am SO sorry. Are you hurt? Please don't be hurt or mad!"

I find myself smiling in spite of the severity of nature this could have had.

"I'm alright, Ibaraziki. Just watch out next time for a fellow prosthetic."

I lifted my right pant leg, exposing my false leg. She gasped, looking at me with horror at the realization. She whimpers, but then pulls a complete 180 when thinks about the time.

"Oh crap. Look I have to get these papers to a teacher quick. See you around, Zakuri!"

"Interesting…"

I feel a tugging on my collar. Misha and Shizune were about to begin dragging me to the Shanghai. We promptly exited school grounds, heading down the hills, and entering the small town that's located next to Yamaku.

The Shanghai looked like an old time shop from an older Chinese dynasty era. I looked like it would appeal to anyone. Except there was no one in there. All of a sudden, there was a loud knock against what sounded like a table. To my surprise, it was Yuuko.

"Hello, and welcome to the Shanghai. I'll have you seated once I get your order."

She performed a hundred mile bow with her greeting.

"Yuuko? I didn't know you worked here."

"Zakuri? Ah, and Misha and Shizune! What'll you have?"

"Hello~ Yuuchan! I'll have a parfait and green tea with milk, Shicchan will have her usual tea. What'll you have Zacchan?"

"Coffee with milk and… I'll take the Miso soup and ramen. That looks good. Hmmm, and a strawberry cake. Don't worry, Shizune. I'll pay for half my meal if you're treating Misha, yourself and me."

She wrinkled her girly nose, and her scowl faded into a cute smile. Misha was as bubbly as ever.

[Thanks, Zakuri.]

"Maybe you should be treating your two cute~ class representatives instead, Zacchan!"

"Heh, heh. Maybe I should. Next time, I promise."

They both lit up in a crimson hue, trying to hide the fact that I just embarrassed them. That made them cuter. They both laughed it off, but I reassured them that I will keep the promise. Our food got here without further delay, and we all dug in to our respective meals. That's when another unforgivable question graced Misha's lips as she was inhaling her parfait.

"Have you thought about joining Student Council, Zacchan?"

"No, Micchan, Zakuri-kun has yet to ponder his position on joining the royal and prestigious Student Council."

"You don't have to be so patronizing, Zacchan."

She looked down, frowning hard.

"Sorry, Misha. I didn't to come off as condescending and rude. Please accept my apology."

Her mood improved and she gave me a teeth-full grin. I look down and see that we're now ten minutes late to class. Great.

"Hey, guys. We're late for class."

"We know, Zacchan!"

"I see that we're all working hard to rectify our current predicament. Well, whenever you're ready to mobilize, I'll be right behind you."

[You seem awfully moved to get back class, Zakuri.]

That's when she went into blunt mode.

[Are you sleeping alright? I remember you saying you had trouble getting to sleep. I've started to see bags underneath your eyes. If need help, ask for help.]

"Is that true, Zacchan? If you need help, you should ask for it. You're not alone here. You have friends like us to keep you on the straight and narrow~! Believe it~!"

Their sudden cheerfulness filled me with a sense of belonging. I'm really not alone here.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes, Zacchan~~!"

"Thanks. Let's get back to class, alright?"

They both nodded with pleasure.

We returned in time for the last period of classes. As I was packing my belongings, the two cute class representatives of class 3-3 tugged on the back of my collar. They really like doing that.

"Zacchan~! We need you to get some art materials from the art room!"

"What? You can't do it?"

[The art teacher creeps me out.]

"Ignore him."

[Hasn't worked the past few times.]

"What about you, Misha?"

"Stairs make me dizzy, Zacchan. Pretty please, Zacchan? Can you get these materials for us? We need to start working on festival preparations before we fall behind."

"Alright girls. I'll do it. Just don't spring stuff like this on me, okay?"

[We promise!]

"We~ solemnly swear that we will consult with you on when we need your help~! Will that be alright, Zacchan?"

I nod my head, taking the slip of paper for Misha. My hand brushes against hers for a second. Her palms are cold and a bit sweaty. Must be from the constant signing. And with that, they started towards the end of the hallway to the stairs.

I clutched the door knob to the art room.

"Must be it."

Knocking, I entered. The room looked deserted, so I jokingly called out:

"Hello? Anyone…"

I'm stopped when tomboyish girl appears in my view. I'm caught off guard so badly that, when she acknowledges my existence, I blankly stare at her for more than a moment.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Tamaki Zakuri. Pleased to meet you."

"Tezuka Rin. It is well that I have met you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meal, but there are some supplies that I was ask to grab in here."

"It is alright. I do not mind. The supplies would be in the back."

"Thanks, Tezuka."

"Rin."

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Rin. I believe that relationship has reached that level at least."

"Uh, thanks. Zakuri then."

"No problem. I think. Unless you are serial rapist. But, you don't look like one. So, what's wrong with you?"

The rate at which this girl switches subjects is to damn high!

"What? I-I mean, what do you mean, 'what's wrong' with me?"

"I collect people, and their disabilities. Some people hurt though. They can't take it, so the end up in an even more melancholy situation than any artist in the past has. It is sad really I hope you're not one of them."

"If I was, I would have probably killed myself a long time ago. I bear all my pain, but I endure. The real reason I'm at this school is not because of scars or lost limb. I have a bad heart condition, and a while ago I had a terrible relapse in condition. I'm attending here while under rehabilitation."

"What limb did you lose?"

"Right leg."

"I know someone who lost both her legs. She likes sports and horses around a lot."

"Would that happen to be Miss Ibaraziki?"

"Yes. I wonder what it would be like if you had a problem with your tackle. I could've used someone in my collection with that disability."

"Eh, Right."

I thanked her for her insight into the world at large. I gathered the rest of the materials from the supply list, and exited the art room.

"What an interesting girl."

"I heard~ that!"

Suddenly I'm smacked in the face with gigantic pink drills. Misha's hair style is distinct, even when it's in my eyes.

"What did she hear, Zacchan~? Come to think of it, who's in there?"

Shizune opened the door. Her face blazed up like fire on nitrate film. The door came slamming back as she huffed in a rage. Rin deftly open the door with her foot.

"Hello."

[Miss Tezuka, you know it is against school policy to sleep on the desks!]

Through Misha, the statement didn't sound so threatening, but Shizune's jabs clearly defined that there was an imminent threat around the bend.

"I am sorry. I'll try to sleep somewhere less distressing. Maybe the floor?"

"Have you been hard~ at work on your mural?"

"No inspiration has come forth for putting brush to wall, paint to brick."

That was deep. She probably has no idea what she just said.

[Well, start working harder! Everyone is pitching in for the festival in a few weeks.]

With that, they took the materials from me and proceeded back to, presumably, the Student Council room. I turned back to Rin .She was contorting between faces, trying to decide what face best fit the situation.

"You need any help, Rin?"

"I'll need you to grab some paints and help me mix them."

"No problem."

I picked up her colors, and we proceeded down the stairwells towards the entrance. The nurse was waiting by the door. He spotted us, and proceeded towards us.

"Ah, Tamaki. And Miss Tezuka as well. How are you?"

Before either of us could answer, the nurse asked Rin if he could see me alone for a minute. It was not a conversation I was expecting to have right now.

"My spy has reported to me that you haven't been to any of the school's facilities. Zakuri, you have to start exercising a tad bit more to help your heart heal a little bit more. All I ask is that you head to the track in the morning and see what you can do."

"Ah, yes sir. In fact, I was wondering if this school had a weight lifting room, like a gym. So, I could work out you understand."

"We do. You can check it out after school tomorrow. Just go to the track in the morning. See you later, Zakuri. Miss Tezuka."

Rin didn't either notice or didn't acknowledge the nurses wave to her.

"Was he discussing something about your heart thingy?"

"Yeah."

Rin broke off conversation after that. Not as anything rude, just that she preferred the silence that passed between us over the words. I lifted her things over to her mural, and what I saw… intrigued me. Contortions of every part of the human body, bodies connected to faces connected to eyes, feet, and even a nose or two. This girl had some sense of direction. Or maybe she didn't have one at all, I couldn't tell.

"This mural is certainly interesting."

"Seven years bad luck."

"I know that. That's why I said interesting."

"I appreciate it all the same."

We got started with the mixing process which included mostly me on the ground swirling colors together to meet Rin's ever changing requirements.

"More green."

"This?"

"Hmm, a smidge of yellow?"

"Um…"

"Maybe white? I'm looking for the color that you see when you have just realize you are not alone within the universe, you know what I mean?"

"Maybe red?"

"I like that!"

This continued until it was too dark for me to mix and Rin to paint. We parted ways at the dorm rooms. I waved goodbye as Rin entered the girls' dorm. She is quite dexterous, and even though I just met her today, I want to get to know her better. I want peer into that shell she has encased herself in.

The bed feels as soft as ever.

**Scene Twelve: Panic Attacks, Breathe**

"AUGH!"

"Zakuri!"

"D-dad, I-I can't… feel…"

"Shit! Zakuri!"

My heart is on fire, almost not beating. Why is it so hot? I can't speak or move my body!

God! Help me, please! I don't understand what's going on!

"Doctor! He's waking up! Zakuri, you're okay!"

Dad looks crazy with worry. Have I done something wrong? Am I in a hospital again? Oh yeah, that's what heart attack is like. They said to be careful with my heart and I was. And now I'm back here. Why is my life so screwed up? Does God hate me? Maybe I'm just not good enough for anyone.

No. God doesn't hate anyone, and I am good enough for someone, anyone. That was memory of my first true heart attack. After that I started working out in the gym, increasing my cardio work outs every day to build my heart's strength. My life was only screwed up because it looked that way then, but I realize now that life is indifferent; it doesn't care because it'll go on and on, without any concern for those it leaves behind. I've grown stronger since then, but I snafued bad one day, and it landed me here. I won't live as long as everyone else, I won't be the average, but I know I can find the reason in a moment, no matter how small.

Well, I got at least seven hours of sleep tonight, because its 5:30 a.m. I'm already up, so I decide to get up and head for breakfast in the cafeteria. It's too early to walk into town, and I might not make back before classes start.

The cafeteria was buzzing with students in the school. There were a couple of first and second were causing trouble with their friends. Odd to think that they'll be here after I'm gone. I spied a familiar blonde head. I grabbed breakfast and strode over to her table.

"Hey, Lilly. Mind if I sit here?"

She looked surprised at my arrival.

"Oh, of course not, Zakuri."

"Thanks. So, how did things go over with our avid reader?"

"Huff, Hanako got scared because she looked you in the eye, and was afraid that you would get angry."

Her cheeks puffed out a little, making her cuter than normally. It's like I'm thinking with a different head than the one on my shoulders.

"Well, if she's here today, I can make amends. I was just trying to make a conversation with her, but I guess she isn't ready for that yet. So, Lilly. How have you been over the past few years?"

She was slightly stunned by my reversal of topic.

"Well, after Akira got her job, I had to be home to keep everything in order. It was more than lonely sometimes, and others were quite difficult. I sometimes wonder if we should have never moved out of your father's residence. I only moved into the dorms during this year as a way to lessen the strain on Akira. She's given so much to me."

"Hey, don't look so glum, Blondie. She loves as an older sister should. Never doubt that you always give back to Akira. Just having you around is sometimes what she needs to make it through the difficulty of her job. Akira cares for you, and, though she may not always be around, you have her in your heart. Even if that begins to wane, you have people around you who still care for you as much as Akira does."

With every word she brightens up greatly. My heart is relieved to see her this happy.

"I hope to count you among them. Zakuri."

I don't care if she can't see it, because I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face.

"Of course."

"Zakuri?"

Her face is suddenly saddened, but it's gone by the time I notice.

"Thank you. Excuse me. Have good day at school."

She gets up from the table with the sweetest smile I've seen all week. When she leaves, I finish off my less than average meal, but I don't care. I'm still smiling. I'm still surviving.


	5. Scenes 13-14: Lunch Time Friend

**Scene Thirteen: Unlucky Seven**

I can feel its lurking death ridden silhouette on my back. It's breathing on my neck. I only wanted to go to class, but I was ambushed by a figure I longed to not see.

"Hey, dude. Sup? I have a super, top-secret plan that requires a small donation from you!"

KENJI.

"I haven't seen you for a full day, and the first thing you say to me is that you need to borrow money from me."

"That's such a primal incarnation of my real attempt. I'll have you know that this some top secret, anti-feminist shit! I may be able to put an end to their wicked indoctrination methods."

"How?"

"Pizza."

"Fine. How much?"

"Just 2000 yen."

I pull two hand-me down 1000 yen bills. Can't let him have the good ones. My father keeps me well paid when I don't have a gig season.

"Thanks man. When I finally put an end to the feminists regain of terror, I'll make sure to add your name to the list of special thanks!"

He took the bills and ran back, presumably, to his dorm room. Does he ever go to class? Whatever, he's gone and out of my hair.

I stepped into the classroom about fifteen minutes early. Some of the other students were already in their seats chatting with their friends. Miki was there, eying me up with cat like grin. Great. She has something planned.

"Hey, Zakuri. Have you given any thought about my idea?"

"I have in fact, and, if I can get in contact with my band and the right people, we could do it. I asked the music director and he said he would sponsor us if we needed it."

"Really? What's the name of band?"

"Axromorph. There's no real meaning to it, but the guys liked it and voted it. I wouldn't want anybody else behind me."

"No one else?"

"What?"

"I've noticed you getting quite cozy with some of Yamaku's hottest. But apparently I'm not in that category."

I'm hit with about as mush force as the moon would generate if it crashed into the side of the Earth.

"I wouldn't say cozy. B-but, I m-mean, you're pretty cute Miki, but I just never got a chance to speak in depth with you before. If I got to know you better, maybe we could be friends? Would that be alright?"

"I'm only teasing you. Heh ha, maybe we could though. Join me for lunch and we'll see."

"Alright. Just don't walk out on me before talking to me."

"Yeah, okay. See you then."

With that out of the way, we parted ways towards our seats. That's when the world's biggest revelation smacked me in the face.

Was this a ruse to trick me into a lunch date? If so, Miki's cleverer than she lets on. She is definitely an interesting girl. The Student Council seem to be absent today. A lone figure walks into class before the school bell rings to indicate school begins. Hanako tiptoed into class in way that makes her seem afraid to even be acknowledged. But as I look at her, our eyes meet, causing her to go into full turtle mode. Well, I better apologize for startling her earlier. She wasn't in class yesterday, so now's a good a time as ever. As soon I was ready to go talk to Hanako, Mutou stepped in marking the beginnings of class.

Which commences to pass uneventfully.

Miki finds me and tells me she'll be waiting by the front door. She says she knows a spot that she likes to sit during lunch. I tell her I'll meet her there and begin to pack my stuff. I spy Hanako with her eyes firmly glued to the door, possibly waiting for someone. I get up and go over to her desk. She notices this and begins to fidget.

"Be calm, Hanako. I just wanted to apologize for myself the day before yesterday. I didn't me to scare you. So, can you forgive me?"

"I-I should be sorry, Zakuri. I didn't mean to run off. I just sort of panicked. Sorry."

"Hanako. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe we start off on the right foot this time."

Did just say that? Right foot! I'm subconsciously rude to myself.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want fix the mess I made. Would that be alright?"

Her eyes keep darting between me, the door, and her desk. I guess she's trying to mentally block me out of her sight.

"Y-yeah, Zakuri."

"Thanks. I'll leave if you want me to, Hanako. I don't mean to make you nervous."

"I'm sorry, it's just… that I've never really t-talked to anybody for more than a few words. I'm- I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Hey, you must be waiting for someone, right?"

She nods her head in a single striking motion.

"Lilly."

"Ah, Lilly? Satou? Really? You know her?"

I feign ignorance at that fact that I know their neighbors.

"You know Lilly? She's my best friend."

"Ask her about me the next time you meet up with her, okay?"

That's when our attention was turned to the door at a soft rapping noise.

"Huh, there she is."

Hanako leapt at her cue. I just smiled and wave. I hope she asks Lilly about me. Hmmm. I left the room to spend the rest of the lunch break with Miki.

**Scene Fourteen: A Lunch Time Friend**

"Miki!"

We wave at each other as any friend would.

"So, Zakuri, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

She led me out the door, down the path, and to a small patch of the park where I take my usual walk. She sat down under a tree next to a small pond. She patted the ground next to her to emphasize "Sit". I happily obliged as I took my place beside her.

"This is a cool spot. You find it on your own?"

She smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I found it when I ran away from some who was teasing me two years ago. They kept asking me if I needed a hand…"

This is a different side of the Miki I have seen.

"…so, I punched him in the face and found this place. It was very relaxing and calming."

That's more like her.

"Well, they got what they needed, a little wake-up call. This is a really great spot to eat lunch. Thanks for bringing me out here."

"Heh, no problem, Zakuri!"

"And since we're spilling secretes, I've got one for you."

I summon the sweetest, sincerest smile I can muster to awkwardly fit my face.

"I've attempted suicide twice."

Her face was struck pale, even if she was of a darker tone.

"You…?"

I still had the smile on my face.

"I've had extremely low points in my life, some harder than I could take. I nearly snapped because of the pain. But, you want to know something?"

She was still in a state of conscious shock. Her face still held a look of sympathetic surprise.

"W-what?"

"I'm still here! You don't have to look so down, Miki. We are friends, aren't we?"

And with the smile still glued on my face, I leaned back into the tree and wrapped an arm around Miki. Her face lifted a little, and, before I knew it, she returned an even brighter smile.

"Yeah, we are! We won't tell anyone our secret, promise?"

She returned my hug two fold.

"I swear."

I felt tears roll down her face, even as she kept her bright smile.

"Never fade away, Zakuri. So, best friends?"

"Best friends."

We made our back to class, idly chatting about things that didn't matter. We get back to the classroom where about fifteen students are gossiping about Miki and me. But that doesn't matter when you've got great friends like I do.

Maybe my life isn't as horrible as I once thought.


	6. Scenes 15-17: An Incident and Memory

**Scene Fifteen: From the Other Side**

I woke up early the next morning. Might as well take the health expert's advice on this one. I got my workout clothes on and headed down to the track.

What I found there surprised me.

"Hey, you're Zakuri, right?"

"Ibaraziki? You're the Nurse's spy?"

"Yeah! Oh, and you can call me Emi. Especially if we're going to be running together."

"Well, okay Emi. So, we should begin by stretching right?"

"Yes! Warm up is always important! But…"

She leaned in so close to me that I could smell her strawberry shampoo. She held a mischievous smile on her mouth.

"I don't really like warm up! Heh ha!"

I've never seen a girl so perky.

"Wait, how're you gonna run in your prosthetic?"

"I have a special model. It was really expensive, but I can run on it. It has a flexible joint where the back of the calf connects to the heel and foot separates into sections that mimic the human foot. I have to strap it on though. That's the tough part. It doesn't live up to the real muscles of the leg, but I thought it was upgrade compared to my old one. After this, I suppose we'll both have to go to the Nurse so he can do a check for friction irritation, right?"

"A. That's cool! B. Yeah. So, let's warm up, Zakuri."

We started our stretch and warmed up our muscles with breathing exercises (That was my idea. She never thought to do the things I showed her. Now she says she'll do them every time she warms up. If she can remember.) We then hit the track.

We pull into the first ring of the lap around the track. My breathing is steady and my mind is clear. I feel my heart begin to pulse with me and find a steady rhythm to my legs. Emi was beside me for the first two laps, but she soon sped up to her sprinting mode. I decided that I was not going to be out done by a girl half my size. I pushed myself up to her. My leg feels strained and breath has lost its rhythm, but no real problems. And she sped up more. Is this a game to her? I continued my resistance to being left behind by this five-foot-fire-brand. I match my pace to hers, but I start to feel something wrong. My heart's not in ryh-!

Lub-Dub-Lub! Dub-Lub-Dub!

Shit!

My heart was kicked out of my constant rhythm. I feel a sharp, twisting pain shoot through my left leg and arm. I hit the deck of the track face first. I could feel my heart trying to bust out of chest. I saw Emi running back to me with a frightened look.

"Zakuri! Are you all right?!"

I shut my eyes tightly to block out the rest of the world. I just concentrated on steadying my breathing and heartbeat. After a few minutes, my heart realigned itself with my body and my blood pumped normally. Darn it! That was too close. I suddenly realize Emi's face about three inches from my pain ridden, sweat covered face.

"Zakuri, please. We need to get you to the Nurse."

"I was just about to suggest it."

My prosthetic was starting to irritate my leg. I had to relieve as much pressure from it as possible.

"Hey, Emi. Can you help me to the Nurse's? I think my leg got knocked out of place when I fell."

She helped me up, and we walked to the medical building. The door to the Nurse's office looked like a point of no return. I couldn't afford to care though.

"Ah, Emi. And Zakuri? What happened?"

Emi sat me down on the bed the Nurse set for me. I got my leg off and washed the stump clean. The scar tissue always makes this hard. Not to mention the sweat irritation. After finishing that, I retold the story of Emi speeding up and me trying to keep up with her.

"Well, Zakuri, when I meant exercise, I meant running a mile at your own pace, not an Iron Man suicide. You both have to be careful particularly if you don't want to be in serious trouble, Zakuri. Emi, I'm sure you are aware of Tamaki's situation, correct?"

She nods sorrowfully and apologetically. She turns to me with puppy dog eyes and a heart breaking frown. I go from having a heart spasm to having my heart broken.

"I'm really sorry, Zakuri. I shouldn't have pushed. Hey!"

She nods her head decisively in a striking motion.

"I'll treat you to lunch today! Please say yes! My friend and I eat lunch up on the roof regularly. So, I invite you to have lunch with us."

"Heh, okay."

I must have such a stupid grin on my face because I feel the Nurse mocking me with his smile.

"Okay. Well, Zakuri, take off your shirt!"

I stare at him with a menacing look. Emi is flushed red but then burst out with:

"You're such an asshole."

I start pulling my shirt off, and I can feel Emi stare as she looks at me. Her face is crimson red with embarrassment as she sees my torso for herself. She looks like she's trying to find the right words to say. I glance at her teasingly.

"Emi. You seem at a loss for words. You wouldn't have thought I simply had nothing but fat under here."

"I-I… heh, heh!"

"You seem to be taking this well Emi. Seeing mister Tamaki without a shirt on must send you in a spiral."

The Nurse kept up his cheeky grin. That's enough of teasing Emi for one day.

"Hey, Nurse. Shouldn't you be running tests or something?"

He grabbed his stethoscope and began examinations while Emi excused herself to class.

"See you, Zakuri!"

Her shirt lifted up a little when she raised her arm to wave goodbye. I felt my heart slightly jump, causing the Nurse to have a suspicious look appear on his face.

"I still hear a small murmur. Stay here until you feel like you can walk without gasping like a fish out of water. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Nurse. That was pretty careless of me. I'm really sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Emi. She didn't need to see you like that.'

"I don't like anybody seeing me weak."

I guess my frown was bothering the Nurse, because he started cracking bad jokes.

"You know, you should have career in drama films."

"Why?"

"Because you're frowning all the time. Chin up, Tamaki. The day's only beginning. No need to be so glum. You're still here, aren't you?"

He has a point. I'm not dead yet. I'll still be kicking in a few hours for now; might as well make do with the time I have. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes as the Nurse opened up the window in his office to let in fresh air. I drifted off into a deep nap. One I hadn't had in a long while.

**Scene Sixteen, Fragment A: This Calling Will Lead Me**

"Zakuri!"

"Coming Mom! Karin, mom's home!"

"Mommy!"

"My little kitten and her lion. I'm glad to see you again. Work has kept me occupied, but I finally got a vacation. Is dad home? I haven't heard from him in a while, so he doesn't know I'm here. Little Lion, would you please get my bag out of the car?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Oh, Karin, what've you done now?"

I walk out into the drive way and open up the passenger side of the car. Mom's bag is seated in the butt of the car seat. I pick it up, close the door, and head back inside. Mom has already picked up Karin and is spinning her around. That's Karin's favorite type of hug, The Spinning Cherry Blossom, named after Karin's pink attire.

"Mom?"

"Zakuri. Thank you, my dear Lion."

That nickname gets kind of old sometimes, but I don't complain.

I hear dad's vehicle roll into the drive way. He clears the distance from the car door to the front steps in record time.

"Tetsuya? Are you-?"

"Hello, Renji. Look Karin! Daddy's home!"

"Ha-ha! Daddy, daddy!"

"Hi, little bird. It's good to see you again Karin. Heh."

Dad took Karin, and walked over to me. He places his hand in my orange hair and rubs relentlessly.

"How yah doin' sport?"

"Great, dad."

"You know what, we should celebrate Mommy's homecoming with a family dinner tonight! Whadduya say? I'll buy."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, Renji. That's a little abrupt, don't you think?"

Dad closes in on Mom and kisses her. Blech!

"Come on kids, get ready if you want to go!"

That memory is nine years old. That was the last year Mom and Karin were alive.

**Scene Seventeen: Wake Up Call**

The sun pierced my eyes as I forced them open. I just had to look out the open window as I awoke, otherwise what cruel irony would be present within the narrative? Gah! It's too early to be breaking the fourth wall.

I groan, which sounded like a cross between a monkey and a bear, and the Nurse, slightly startled by my weird outburst, turns around to face me from his computer.

"Morning, Sunshine. Or should I say Man-Beast? Considering the noise you just made, I'd say your body was throw off by the nap. You alright, Zakuri?"

"Ugh! Mm, yeah. Sorry, I'm still a bit out of it. What time is it?"

"About a quarter after ten. You should be able to head back, if you're up to it that is. There's no rush to hurry to class, especially if you're not completely rested."

Well, I rarely am. My better judgment isn't clouded enough to let this quip escape, though.

"I'm rested enough now. Thanks for your time. And I promise fewer close calls in the future. Fewer."

"Heh, well, I don't need you putting me outta business, but don't get so caught up that you lose sight of yourself, alright?"

I nod my head, take the pre-written pass in the Nurse's hand, and make my way to class, Oy, what a morning! Wait, was Emi that concerned? And now I have lunch with her? The former should be rectified on my way to the latter. But for now, it's off to class with me.

I open the door to the classroom. I feel like the defendant in a murder case, because there are fifteen pairs of eyes staring at me. Mutou doesn't count in this number, but he gives me a serious look none the less.

"Good morning, Tamaki."

I let out a nervous laugh as I hand him the excuse from the Nurse. Man, is it just me or does everyone around like the whole staring thing?

I take my empty seat beside Pink Drills and the Silent Shogun. They immediately jump on the opportunity as soon as Mutou assigns group work.

"Hey! Zacchan~, where were you this morning? Shicchan was worried about you."

"And you weren't Misha? I'm heart broken."

That didn't even phase her. I could've meant it and really have been heart broken. But, I already am, aren't I?

"Shicchan just wouldn't stop asking about you!"

While my dialogue with Misha was reaching a stale point, Misha was translating everything at a blazing pace. She really is excellent at sign language. And her hair is kind of cute. No! Stop Zakuri. This play is already too complex as it is, no need to over complicate the plot. But, still…

[I was just wondering where you were.]

[I really do appreciate your concern. Thanks Shizune.]

[Of course! We are friends after all, right? So, as the President of the Student Council and your friend, it was my duty to make sure you are well. Also I think you'd like for your attendance to be more satisfactory.]

The question she poses next, though, was not what I wanted to hear right now.

[Were you at the Nurse's?]

Her lagoon-like eyes swirled with analysis and deduction. It's as if she were reading my reactions before I made them. I hanged my head low and let out a sigh of consternation. Well…

[I was exercising when I had a bad fall, Shizune. So I asked the person who came over to help to help me to the Nurse's office. We got there, he performed some test to make sure all was well, and I ended up taking a nap. My prosthetic was knocked out of place while running.]

I left out the bit about my heart surge to stop Shizune and Misha from worrying so much. It is nice to know that I have people who care for me.

Shizune peers closer at me with a look of worry, but it is replaced by a face of excitement.

[I bet you were watching some track girl, and ended up tripping on something. Am I right?]

Here we go. She's in one of her 'un-depressing' moods.

[I know some of them are completely irresistible, after all.]

[Look I don't…]

Wait…

WHAT!

I started blushing heavily while Misha burst into a fit of crazed laughter.

"Zakuri is probably a closet~ perv~! Wahahaha~!"

"No, I… Look, I had a heart spasm and ended up falling flat on my face, alright? There, the truth is out."

Great. Now all three of us are frowning apologetically.

"Zacchan, we had…"

Shizune and Misha look as if they want to excuse themselves. That's it. This is the last time I want to see them like this.

"Misha. Shizune."

I gripped them both by their shoulders, and summoned that false smile I've kept on for years. This ought to set things right.

"Thank you. For everything. I can't express my gratitude for what you've done for me. So, please, as another favor to me, stop worrying about me. I'm much stronger than I was all those years ago."

Though I only admit that now.

"You both are such kind and great friends, more than I deserve. But, if you keep worrying about me, I'll have to fuss over you guys fussing over me, if that makes sense. I hope it did."

Not only did it make sense, but now they're as chipper as ever.

"It did Zacchan~! We're sorry we made you worry!"

[We are. But, we won't stop worrying about you, because…]

"Because?"

[It's a secret.]

Her stern frown melted into a soft, affectionate smile.

[Should've guessed. You always were the surprise type.]

Our mood has certainly improved, for which I'm grateful. My words got to them, and I think Shizune just tried to flirt with me. Hmmm.


	7. Scenes 18-19: An Incident and Memory,Pt2

**Scene Eighteen, Fragment B: The Path Least Walked**

"So, Zakuri. Karin's birthday is in a few months. What do you think we should get her?"

"Maybe we should go out together as a family. Most of the time it's just me, her and the sitter. She seemed really happy when we went out a few weeks ago. What do you think mom?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my little Lion! She will certainly appreciate the outing. How about a gift? What do you think she'll like?"

"I know her doll is very dear to her. She carries that thing everywhere. It's a bit babyish, I think."

"Well, you did give it to her, so she really loves her protector, her Lion."

"Geez, mom."

"You know her and I both love you, Zakuri. So, a doll is it?"

"Yeah, but it can't be like the one she has now. It has to be really special."

"Hemph. You love her just as much as I do."

"We are brother and sister. It's not like we fight all the time."

"You know kitten, Zakuri. Sounds like you need to be the one to pick out the doll, and I'm sure that whatever you pick, she'll love it. Now, will you help me fix dinner? Dad's almost home and I'm sure he'll be quite hungry."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I look at the doll I bought Karin the day after that conversation. It sits upon the dresser, next to the first doll I gave her. I just can't bring myself to let them go. She never saw the new one. Maybe… Maybe I'll give it to her for her birthday.

Maybe.

**Scene Nineteen: Missing Parts**

Lunch time comes around, and the two representatives of the Student Councils jump onto me.

"Zacchan~! Have lunch with us, please!"

[Come on, Zakuri it'll be fun.]

I have to break it to them.

"I'm sorry guys, but I already promised someone else that I'd join them for lunch."

They look at me in a stunned manner.

"With who, Zacchan?"

"Well, Emi and her friend."

[Really? Well, we won't keep you Zakuri. Good luck at lunch, and have a good time!]

"Wahahaha! See you later Zacchan!'

They wave me goodbye, and I step out to find Emi. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, because she bounds up to me as a rabbit would a flower.

"Zakuri! Ready for the super, mega-awesome, ultimate, Emi-made-just-for-you lunch!"

Geez.

"Heh, yeah, I guess."

"Come on! To the roof."

I swear, this girl.

The padlock to the door that leads outside was conveniently misplaced. What intrepid individual could have done away with it? Oh, well.

The fresh air hits me with a calming breeze. It is really cool out here at this time of day. I should eat up here more often. All the while, a stalking figure looms over our shoulders, its identity masked by the glare of the sun.

"Hello."

"Augh!"

Emi screamed with such a fright that I was more than unsettled. I was prepared to strike when the figure adjusted enough for me to see who it was.

Rin.

"Hello."

She looks at me for a response to her greeting. I quickly surmise that offering her a greeting in exchange is the best right course.

"Hey, Rin."

"Rin, Zakuri? You know each other?"

"We've met on occasion."

"He carried paint while I contemplated what it means to be a butterfly. Might the sun just be an opening left in the universe created by a very angry and powerful being? What do you guys think?"

I decide to humor her.

"Are we more than our thoughts?"

Ha! Caught her off guard with that!

"Hmm. What do you think Emi?"

"Me? Well, I think we should get to lunch. Heh."

She has a point. We grab for a bench where the three of us proceed to eat.

"Here, Zakuri. Your lunch!"

She smiles brightly as I grab the freshly prepared bento. It feels pretty full. Emi's smile kind of resembles Karin.

"Uh, Zakuri? You're staring at me."

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to. Your smile reminded me of someone I once knew. Heh, sorry."

"Who?"

"My- I-it's not important. I'm sorry for staring, and thanks for the lunch."

I see Rin deftly open the box with her feet. That is truly interesting how she did that. She plucks the fork in between her toes, and digs in cautiously.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Rin shrugs off the question, leaving Emi to answer.

"Well, when I first moved in, they placed me next to her room. I started helping her in the mornings. And since we did it every morning, it's kind of hard to not get along after a while. Heh."

"So they paired you, because they thought you would complement each other?"

"Like shoes and a suit."

"Rin's been like a sister to me ever since."

"I'm thirsty!"

Such an interjection young lady! Though it is Rin, so I shouldn't be surprised at her unpredictability.

"Oh, yeah!"

Emi pulls out a milk cartoon and fixes it up for Rin, with straw and all. She pulls out another juice box and tosses it to me. Then, as if going for a jackpot, she produces a third carton for herself.

"So, Zakuri… How did you like your lunch with us two girls?"

"Heh, trying to make me blush? Try harder. But, yeah I did like it. Thanks for the lunch, Emi. And… sorry about worrying you this morning. I didn't mean to keel over on you. Well, I guess this makes us friends?"

"Hemph. Yeah, and don't worry about this morning. I'm just glad you're alright. You should join us more often now. I won't treat you as often, but you never know."

"Aw. No lunch service? I don't know."

"Trying to mooch off my good nature? I'm disappointed."

Puppy dog eyes. My heart wrenches. But not much.

"Just kidding. Thanks for the offer, Emi."

"You might just enjoy it."

The bell rings, spoiling the whole mood. Rin didn't finish her lunch, Emi scolded her, and asked me to clean up, which I then proceeded to do. She thanked me and ran off with Rin. Those two certainly are quite a strong foil of each other. My orange hair blew with breeze on the roof. I better get to class before the Duo send out a search party.

The day ensued to a slow crawl and an uneventful time proclaimed itself ruler of the day.

I appear in my dorm room, take my medication, and fade into blackness.


	8. The Shizune Effect, Scenes 20-21

**Scene Twenty: Happy Cat, Sad Lion**

[Zakuri.]

"Zacchan~!"

I open my door on this Saturday to find them both at my door frame. No need to ask who knocked, because half the dorm is awake. They're practically breaking into my room. Oh! And have I mentioned I don't have anything on save for my black boxers. Shizune was definitely flush with red. Misha was laughing out of pure awkwardness than anything else. I was comfortable with my body, but they weren't.

[You look… comfortable.]

"Zacchan! Do you just sleep in your boxers?"

"Yes, and now, not only do you know, but it also seems that the entire dorm knows. Thanks Misha."

She still laughs, growing in volume with each 'Wahahaha' and it's more than unsettling.

"So, what did you guys need this morning?"

[Before or after you put clothes on?]

She laughed slyly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Come on, Shizune. I want to hear your real laugh. I know you can. It is beautiful.

"Shicchan wants to know if you want to skip school today, and do something fun. How about it, Zacchan?"

On the first week of school?

"Heh, why not? Got a place in particular you want to go?"

"The tea shop, of course~!"

"Parfait?"

[Parfait.]

"Wow~! You know me so well, Zacchan~!"

"Well, excuse me while change into something more suitable for an outing."

"You look fine in your current~ at-ti-re? Zacchan~!"

"Hemph. Excuse me."

I attempt to shut the door behind me, but Misha's foot is conveniently placed between the frame and the door itself. They make their way into my room, which, to me, is kind of intrusive, even if I know them as friends.

"You're right, Shicchan~! Zacchan's room is really interesting. Is that a guitar? Cool~!"

"Oy."

"Wow, and Xbox? Your posters are awesome, too~! You listen to Memphis May Fire?

"**Oy.**"

"Look at all this manga! _Bleach, Naruto, _and _Dragon Ball?_"

"OY."

"Hey, what are these pills-?!"

"Oy! That's enough snooping you two!"

They both look at me concerned, as two kids who broke a neighbor's window and get caught do. They're stunned, and so am I. Huh, man.

"Sorry, it's just that you two were invading my privacy, and, even though you're my friends, I still felt kind of intruded upon. Sorry."

[Are these your medications?]

"I… yeah, but I-I don't feel like talking about it right now."

They look at me apologetically.

[That's fine, Zakuri. We'll just become better and better friends until you feel the time is right.]

"Yeah, Zacchan~! We're still your friends~! And we'll become better friends in time until you open up to us. When you feel it's necessary, of course."

Their smiles are genuine and sincere. My heart is heavy for my insecurities. I love both of them, yet I can't even let one of them into my heart. I'm pathetic. But no longer.

No longer will I let my past affect my relationship with my friends.

"Heh, thanks, Misha. Shizune."

They laugh wholeheartedly and give an air forgiveness. I escort them out of my room and put on my casual clothing. A white _We Came as Romans_ t-shirt, a black hoodie vest, and deep gray cargo shorts. I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, my gummy bracelets with countless band names, and my black and silver, banded ring. All and all, I looked like I was ready to head out for a gig. Couldn't make it too obvious that we were skipping.

"Ready ladies?"

They both smiled as I returned a minute later. They must have something planned. I scratch the back of my orange hair in curiosity.

"What? Why are you laughing?'

"Oh, nothing~, Zacchan~!"

I check my fly. That's not it.

[We were just discussing that we thought we should share with you when you-!]

I check a mirror for my hair. That isn't it.

"Well~, Shicchan suggested it, so it's only fair I let her tell you!"

My teeth, fingernails, nose, ears, arms, what? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!

[Well… I really like your glasses.]

Seriously!?

"So, why the laughing?"

"Well, Shicchan said you looked interesting with your glasses, and I~! Suggested you look like a male version of her~!"

"I like my glasses. I've had them ever since I was a kid. Different lenses and size of the frames of course, but the frame style is the same. Mom really liked them."

They peer at me inquisitively.

"Sorry. I was thinking aloud. Anyway, the Shanghai, right? Come on, let's go."

We sneak off of campus and begin our stroll down the hill leading to town. Shizune starts with a brisk pace, but eventually slows to take in more of the scenery. Looking at both of them, I wonder if I would have a chance with either of them. I barely know Misha, but in the short time I've known her she's already become a close friend. Her smile is infectious like an energetic kid. It's really cute. And then there's Shizune. I've known her for a few years in our childhood. We lived in the same neighborhood, so when the accident happened Shizune was one of my only friends to still see me as just a person. She was so compassionate and tried to make me happy during my lowest points. Then, she and her family moved to a part of Saitama. Those first few days after her departure were murder. Not only had I lost my family, but then it felt as if one of my best friends had abandoned me. In fact…

**Scene Twenty One: My Friend, Depression**

[Zakuri?]

[Oh, hey, Shicchan.]

[Are you okay?]

[I'm better than I was yesterday. It's good to know you care enough to ask. Thank you. How was your day, Shicchan?]

[It was fun. Dad was twirling that sword he carries all around. Sometimes he looks cool, but other times he just seems so dumb.]

[Hey, the doctor said I'm able to go outside tomorrow. That means we could go for a walk and play for hour or two. What do you think Shicchan?]

[Well, Zakuri-kun, I-I…]

[Shicchan, you usually smile when I say I can go outside. What's the matter?]

[I'll be… … Zakuri-kun.]

[I'm sorry, what did you say?]

[We're moving, Za-kun. I'm so sorry. I'm…]

What ? Moving ? So, you're leaving me, too, Shicchan? Why? I love you, Shicchan! Please…

[Don't cry, Shicchan. You're my best friend and you know I hate seeing you cry. So, please, don't cry, Shicchan.]

"Hmm… huh…mm!"

I'll hold you Shizune. I'll hold you until the pain goes away. I'll smile 'til the worry goes away. I'll laugh 'til the tears go away. I'll love you 'til the hate goes away.


End file.
